


Aftermath

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Severus helps to clean Harry up.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [snarry100](https://snarry100.livejournal.com) challenge 646: clean.

Making Harry scream was one of life’s genuine pleasures. Kneeling above him, Severus dipped his head and licked a stripe up Harry’s chest.

“Mmm, Severus…”

Harry’s voice was breathless, causing Severus to chuckle. “Too much? Or not enough?”

“Yes.” Harry’s hands landed in Severus’ hair, dragging him back down again. “Missed a spot.”

Severus hummed. The salty-bitter taste on his tongue intensified as he obeyed the pressure Harry put on him.

“You could have showered just as easily, you know.”

“And miss out on this sight? Not a chance.”

Severus met his eyes. “I believe you’re clean enough, Mister Potter.”


End file.
